Condiments Please
by Teknogeddon
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT UP TO DATE WITH KETCHUP. Sidestories and POV switches to the fanfiction Ketchup, featuring the views of any character except Roxas. Rated M for safety. Feel free to leave requests!
1. Axel- Ch 9

A/N: Starting this off right with one I promised! Axel's POV in Wolves and Bridges, entering into Chocolate and Wine. Maybe later on I'll continue it.

* * *

><p>AXEL: CHAPTER IX<p>

Decadent Famine

* * *

><p>Fucking hell.<p>

This was not how I wanted to spend today. Hunger kept pawing at my mind like an angry cat, dragging its nails across my conscious. I glared at the ketchup in my immediate vicinity, cursing it's ineffectiveness and went back to my book. I'd found it in one of Roxas's many collections and wondered if he even remembered owning it. It proved to be rather interesting, distracting me from the cramping pain in my stomach and throat.

"You okay Axel?"

I looked up to see a pair of judging blue eyes, fanned in golden bangs. For once, he wasn't fixed with a scowl in my direction and had a perfect eyebrow perched higher on one side. "I'm sorry what?" I meant for the tone to be condescending, but it was far less than intended when actually spoken.

"You're drinking like a deprived alcoholic, are you alright?"

Cursing I sat the book aside, marking my page. He smelled like Demyx, reeking of fur general dog smell. No wonder I hadn't seen him approaching. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." That was barely convincing, even to myself and I was trying desperately to believe it. "Something you need?" To what did I owe your gracious appearance more like.

He looked down, wringing his hands for a moment and hesitantly asked to sit with me. His useless guardian was, of course, being useless asleep somewhere. "Demyx's asleep? He's worthless sometimes I swear." I would rip the damn wolf's throat out next time I saw him. I was in no mood.

Roxas quickly defended him, it seemed Demyx did a better job of what I could not, befriending the blonde as we were all told to at least attempt by Xemnas. I was trying my best to hold my charade, but the pain got worse in his presence. My throat ached at the smell of him. To my own hatred, I wanted him. I wanted to taste him again, and the very idea made me feel disgusting inside and out.

"Hey man... I know we're not friends or anything, but if something's up you can tell me..." I grit my teeth, looking off to the side trying to distract myself from the sound of his pulse. It was a failed attempt and I stared at the blonde in a strange fixation.

I quickly came up with an excuse for my mood, Ritz. She'd warned me this could happen, even tried to force me to feed on something, anything, to receded the effects of what was happening. According to her calculations, I was a time bomb. A dangerous time bomb. Roxas apparently knew about her, saving me the embarrassment of admitting I even had a sister.

He seemed scared, nervous maybe. Shaking his head when I'd asked if Demyx had explained my utter distaste for my sibling and why. Quickly I filled in those blanks and he shook a little, turning those blue eyes of his to his plate and messing with his eggs. The smell was making a bit nauseous, but I ignored it. Nauseous was better than pain. I tried to relax myself a little to make him less afraid of me, it would do no good if I scared him off now. Xemnas for one, would slaughter me, and two... actually I didn't have a two, it was pretty much summed in the Xemnas murdering me brutally through a veil rip to hell or something.

What he said next surprised me, and gave me a strange feeling of hope. I barely heard what he said before it.

"Thank you," I stared into his eyes, surprise plain on my face. "Thanks for bringing me here. I still don't really understand anything but," he paused, giving me a split second to reclaim my face and absorb his words. "Thanks. I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I'm sorry I freaked out on you..."

My lips parted in shock and I quickly thought of something to say, "Well, for what it's worth I'm sorry I bit the living fuck out of you."

I left out the part where I was straining not to do it again. Demyx's smell was wearing off, leaving behind the smell of pure bliss that teased my senses. He chuckled and jerked to the sound of Vexen smashing a plate on a wall. Apparently that new recipe had gone sour, still he didn't need to throw the plates. However it proved my suscpicions of Roxas's nervousness. The boy was strung tight enough to strum.

"I did a little research and found out some stuff, you really couldn't help it. It's okay," he said, turning his attention back to me.

Oh really now? I raised a brow and gave him an amused smile, doing my best to ignore the desperation of my brain.

"I did have a question for you though..."

Oh I bet you did. You always have questions. I leaned into the table, folding my arms and grabbing my elbows, that way I didn't grab onto him and sink my teeth into his exposed shoulder. "Ask away." I kept still, afraid of my own snapping.

"What do I taste like? Like a human or something else?"

My fingers curled into my flesh. Of all the questions, he had to ask that one. I looked up at him, letting my instincts take over a little and fixed my gaze on him, watching his every move. The way he licked his lips when he was nervous, the careful placement of his eyes, the strand of blonde that refused to avoid his vision, as if attracted to it. "Remember when I said you tasted terrible?"

He nodded and squeaked a reply. He looked even more nervous and I restrained my fixation slightly, removing some fingers to tap them on the table robotically, relaxing my shoulders.

"I don't really remember what you taste like," it was a lie. I was fixing a lie with a lie. Before I had been so shocked that I didn't know what to do, disgusted with myself. Kairi had helped distract me from it, but his taste lingered in my mouth like toothpaste, distorting everything even the air I breathed. I reached out and stole a piece of his food and put it in my mouth, trying to be friendly and playful with every fiber of my being. I didn't really know what playful was to a human today.

He released a breath of air, looking at me apologetically, begging me not to notice with his sapphire eyes. "Oh, I was just curious anyway,"

His pulse raced for a second I knew he was lying. I shrugged, "Sorry. I just don't remember." This could play out in my favor.

Roxas's eyes fixated on me this time, picking up tiny details he'd missed before and I almost flinched under his gaze. My throat itched and I told myself to relax, failing miserably. This was going well. He seemed to pick up on my omission of the truth, as his gaze went quickly from curious to accusatory. Then he withdrew a bit, going quiet and not even touching his food.

"Roxas?" He looked up and met my gaze, trained on his and unyielding as I stared through him. Though he was trying hard, his fear showed in his eyes, a glimmer of neon blue deorating the lines of his iris. "Are you afraid of me?"

His lip quivered as it parted in shock, "No."

Again, a spike in his pulse. "Your body is more honest than your mouth Roxas."

He drew back a fraction of an inch, fixing his trademark scowl on me. "Why would I be afraid of you?"

He had a point, but not one he knew how to use.

"Roxas, I could rip you limb from limb before you could process the thought," I warned. True that he was a reality bender, but not one that knew how to use himself yet. He was barely a child.

"Axel, I can freeze time and implode you," he snapped back with a surprising amount of confidence.

I laughed, I couldn't help it, "That's true isn't it?" Well how about we find out how not scared you are?" The words slipped from my lips before I could stop them.

He glared at me, trying to figure out a motive I hadn't really processed entirely myself. "Fine, what do you suggest?"

"So eager to prove ourselves now are we?"

He seemed uncomfortable. I grinned at him, my fangs half extended despite my best intentions to restrain them. I moved all the bottles of ketchup to the side in an orderly manner to be put back. Giving him a dark look as I stood up and stepped past him, brushing my fingers on his shoulder, "Make sure Demyx doesn't sleep in the room tonight."

I heard him whimper slightly behind me as I walked away, my steps creating a soft sound on the tile and marble. I had some preparations to attend to, dragons to talk to.

Night came quickly and I remained hidden near his room as he pushed Demyx from the threshold, a chair and other things following him despite the blonde's whining and puppy attempts. He pawed at the door like a puppy, crying softly for Roxas to let him in but was ignored. Respecting Roxas's bravery I moved away before Demyx caught my sound and scent. There was a second door to Roxas's room but I doubted he even knew where it was.

My throat itched and I did my best not to cough, swallowing thickly as I rounded the hallway to the room next door, moving aside a bookcase with only minimal resistance. Behind was a small hidden door, the problem would be that once it opened, it would open to a pantry. Patting the door gently and running my fingers I listened for anything that may be resting on the back of it. Sliding it open, the barrier forced the door closed. Rolling my eyes I pressed a little of my energy into the effort of opening it, and the barrier yielded, recognizing me.

If only it knew. Catching a broom before it hit the ground, I ducked my head and stepped into his kitchen with ease, pressing the second door open and avoiding the few things in the small space. Closing both behind me and resting the items back in their positions properly I straightened myself and like flipping a switch, I hated myself. Reaching up to the small ring that hung around my neck, I brushed my thumb over the initials before tucking it back into my coat.

God forgive me for what I was going to do.

Roxas was in his living room, playing with his powers a little to make a vase float. He had not noticed me, but god was I noticing him. Wearing nothing but a pair of gray shorts and a white shirt that clung to his shoulders in a teasing manner it took all I had not to stare. Slipping behind him quietly I reached for his bedroom door as a streak of pain shot up my spine. Remain steadfast Axel.

God forgive me.

Slipping inside I had hoped to give myself a second to compose myself, retreating to the furthest side of the room and bracing myself on a wall near the corner. Another spike almost brought me to my knees and I grit my teeth in pain. Was this God punishing me for being so disgusting? Was it her?

I heard the door shut and I knew Roxas was in the room. I quickly recomposed myself, trying to think of an excuse to my state, "You have no idea how hard it is to sneak in to this room. All those damn wards and shit, thankfully they recognize me as friend."

He shrugged. He really had no idea how easy it was. I took half a step and looked over my shoulder at him. "I'm sure you want to know why I'm here?" I crossed my arms in front of myself and tried my damndest to relax, but the very proximity of his smell was driving me insane. He'd taken a shower recently and the soap smell lingered, but only barely masked his true scent.

He shrugged again, "I would like to know why you can't be seen by Demyx more than be here. You're welcome here anytime."

I chuckled, he still hadn't realized what was about to happen. Suave Axel. Suave. "That's true I suppose. I came to offer you the answer to your question. I'm curious myself."

It seemed to click in his head and for a moment I wondered what would happen if he refused, still I had to give the option. Make myself seem as docile as possible.

"You can refuse, but I would like to know. I was too high on blood lust at the time to remember it," I said slowly, tasting the lie on my tongue praying internally that God would forgive me for this. That Roxas would forgive me.

He shook his head, finding a resolve and calming down. His pulse slowed and he gave me a soft smile, "No, I want to know. Color me curious."

Color me what? What the fuck was that...? Though I had to admit, the resounding submission was surprising. "You're sure?" I relaxed myself, the hard part was over... or was it?

"Won't people notice the bite marks?" he asked, giving me a quizzical look.

I shook my head, "No. I'll do it right this time. There won't even be a mark after a day. I already talked to Xaldin, you're working with me tomorrow. There's nothing to worry about." I looked away, noticing a mirror and almost laughed at how pathetic I looked. I could see my own lie streaked across my face. I wanted to taste him, to savor him.

Roxas bravely took a step closer and cleared his throat, "Where do you need me."

"Anywhere you feel comfortable, I'd suggest somewhere easy to clean or that blood can't be seen on just in case." I wasn't going to waste a drop if I had the option, though the word blood was hard for me pronounce.

He muttered something about red and I followed with a nod, sitting down on the couch and looking out the window with a forlorn look. Sitting beside me I realized what was going to happen in a rush of emotion. I felt my own crippling hatred sink it's teeth into my heart and tear out chunks. Roxas seemed to notice.

"You don't have to do this Axel," he said slowly.

My heart skipped a beat, a flutter with his small amount of care. "No it's fine I'm just..." I chuckled. I had no idea what I was. "I'm a bit scared is all. I haven't drank," there was that word again, "blood before you for..." I thought back and let out a low whistle. "A long time. And you're the only one I can't remember." I slid that in for good measure. Fuck me.

Roxas tensed for a second, but quickly relaxed, fixing his eyes on random things before I inched closer to him, sliding him back. Fixing myself internally for the time being, I let my glamour take over, matching his eyes with mine as my energy soothed his mind. "There is one fact I didn't tell you about vampires, and I doubt Demyx even knows about," I said slowly, taking my time with the words.

"What's that," he said on a breath, relaxing into a fluid state under my watch.

"I think you'll figure it out," I said smoothly, dropping my tone and putting my arms around his small frame. "Are you ready?"

He flushed and nodded, I couldn't help but smile. Sliding my arm around his back and pulling him closer, I marveled in how warm he was. I slid my hand to his hip and held him firm, brushing his neck clear of his hair with my free hand. The smell almost made my eyes roll back, I parted my lips and let my fangs extend, a small ache in my stomach begging for substance. I caressed his pulsed and slid my fingers along his shoulder blades to his shoulder, holding him. He shuddered and I retreated for a second. Shit. "Are you uncomfortable?"

He was shaking, his face covered in a blush that confused and astounded me, lips parted and looking almost swollen. He gave me a wry smile, "My spine isn't supposed to bend this way I think."

He seemed fine to me, but the rush of his blood told another story. I resisted the urge to inquire further and pulled him onto my lap, letting him straddle me with my back to the arm rest. He whimpered something and his face flushed another shade of red.

"Something wrong? I can stop," I let my hands spread across his back possessively. I begged internally that he didn't want to flee.

"No I'm fine," he paused, rubbing his face and put a hand on my shoulder. Had this been different circumstances I probably would have kissed him. "I'm just frustrated."

I cocked my head, my glamour had different effects on different people but this was new. "Frustrated?" Did he mean what I think he did.

"N-ever mind," he choked out, trying to hide his growing shame. "Ignore me, continue."

"You're sure?" I asked again, giving him one more chance to back out before I was lost.

"Yes, I'm sure." There was no hesitation in his voice. "I'm ready, just do it."

I closed my eyes and pulled him, perhaps a bit too hard, onto my chest and breathed in his scent as my arms coiled around him. God he smelled so amazing. I nuzzled his pulse like a cat in the sun, gripping his skin gently before I parted my lips and let my fangs slip into his skin. I hummed in delight at the fact there was no hesitation, no adrenaline in his flavor. I froze as the most amazing, sensual feeling gripped me, teasing me. He was aroused, the testosterone thick in his blood and tinting his flavor. I swallowed and let his taste overwhelm me, sending my sinful mind to nirvana, heat coiling in my stomach and rejoicing in the lust and sustenance. The flavor was sultry and sweet, better than anything I could explain.

Sparing no expense for him, I let my glamour fully take form of him, the testosterone spiking as he let out a breathy moan. If only I could see his face as his body relaxed into me, his breath hot and needy as I drank from him. My grip tightened as instinctively tried to dry hump me. Despite my desire to let him do so, I would save him this embarrassment. He clung to my shirt as I pulled his essence into my mouth, his energies enveloping the flavor like dark chocolate. He wanted me. His fingers gripped in my coat, the metal biting into his palms and pressing the ring against my heart. The reminder brought me back to earth and I stopped dragging the pure bliss of heaven in his taste out.

"A-Axel," he moaned.

I cursed retracting my fangs slowly and running my tongue over the two identical wounds that marred his perfect skin. Not a drop to waste, the section started to heal immediately. "Yes?" I could smell my breath against his skin, teasing the taste of him like a cigar. His decadent flavor clung to my tongue, adding to the air around us and I resisted the urge to moan myself, focusing my attention on him.

He pushed himself up weakly with my guiding help, and I looked up at him, flushed and sweating as if he'd been involved in far more than this. He repeatedly tried to say something but his breath stopped him. He was on the verge of release but was far too tired to achieve it, part of me immediately felt guilty and I waited for him to start accusing me but he repeatedly tried to ask me something. Quickly I remembered what all of this was about, he was curious.

But how to put it in words? I said the first things that could come to my mind. "The sweetest wine and richest chocolate would pale in comparison," I said slowly, the entire truth in every word.

He panted above me, eyes flickering between emotions of realization an anxiety before, he collapsed into my chest. I panicked, instantly fearing that I killed him. Checking his pulse I realized he'd merely fallen asleep, his body relaxing on my chest adorably. Brushing his hair from his face, I caught a glimpse of what heavens looked like. His golden lashes formed half halos on his cheeks, lips parted softly as he slept, cheeks pink from the experience.

I was lost.

Blinking repeatedly, I took a deep breath and looked up above me, closing my eyes and praying for God to forgive me. I would surely go to hell for this. I looked over to the edge of the table and spotted the music device he always toyed with, reaching for it carefully not to drop the sleeping blonde, I wrapped my fingers around it. Turning it over I examined it with interest, how did it work?

Pressing a triangle button sounds started to spill from the small foam pieces at the end of twin cords. Lifting one of them, I held it to my ear and listened to the blaring of some guy near screaming a song. The words amused me with their accuracy and I looked down at Roxas, a strange feeling swelling in my chest.

Pressing a small double triangle to the left, the song started over and it didn't take long before I had gotten the hang of the device. The song amused me greatly, and while listening to it's sharp voice and gravely tones speaking of love that wasn't healthy. Again, the accuracy astounded me. Scooping the blonde into my arms carefully, he muttered something and I took him to his bedroom. Sliding him into the bed and pulling the blankets to his shoulder he nuzzled into a pillow and parted his lips. His hair messed into a real halo hanging sideways on his head like a insubordinate angel.

Oh lord how I was lost.

Reaching up in habit, I toyed with the ring that weighted itself around my neck like lead. What had I done?

* * *

><p>AN: The song is "How The Mighty Fall" by Fallout Boy if anyone cares. :D But you can use whatever song fits. There's a lot.  
>Hope you all enjoyed Axel's side of Wolves and Bridges trickling into Chocolate and Wine. Writing Axel was more fun that I suspected it to be, despite the more formal tone.<p>

FEEL FREE TO REQUEST any chapter you like and any additional character you like, even if they are not in the text. For example- Namine' chapter 10. She's no where to be found, but she still exists. Just try to be reasonable. I'll warn you of any spoilers that may occur by the posting of that chapter.


	2. Namine Axel - Ch 25

**A/N: SPOILERS**

* * *

><p>Namine' CH25<br>Broken Promises.

* * *

><p>"Hurry!"<p>

"Namine' where are we going?" I spun around to face him, pausing to brushed my hands against his cheeks. Worry had filled his eyes and he jerked to the sound of a loud noise. "What was-"

I grabbed his hand and pulled, putting all my might into the effort and even spreading my wings to beat against the air, yanking him as far away from the noise as I could. "We have to go."

He stumbled but started to run at last. Throwing up the door to my room, I pushed the wolf into it. He yelped as I slid in with him, closing the door and pressing myself against it. His teal eyes stared at me, unyeilding and I tried to ignore the burning questions he had. I could give no answers. I knew he could find Roxas, should Roxas return, but as of now, one was enough. They'd come for him. They'd hurt him as they had Axel.

"Namine' what's going on...?"

"Promise me," I begged. "You will not leave this room. No matter what you hear. No matter what you feel. You can't leave this room."

His lips pulled into a tight line, eyes wide as his brows laced with worry, trying to reach out to me. "Nami-"

"Promise!" I shouted, pressing myself against the door. "I can't lose you too. I just can't."

He winced, looking so very out of place in my room. The black of his coat only made the white look brighter, the fluttering curtains look delicate against his rouge features. His eyes, however, glimmered in tune with the pristine rays of sunshine that filtered through. "You know I can't make that promise. I'm one of the guardians."

I smiled in vain, "I know."

I activated my allure, wings coming to their full size as my feet turned to talons. I felt my ears prickle with every noise, every slight sound over hundreds of yards away. Running my tongue across the back of my teeth, I closed my eyes.

"I know," I repeated. "That's why I'm going to do this."

My gaze met his and he froze, trying to fight my allure as it seeped into his skull. I could see his memories as they flowed through his mind, and I could feel the sting of my betrayal burning his heart.

"I'm so sorry Demyx," I whispered as he fell to his knees, eyes becoming vacant. This would mean my control on Axel would slip, but at least Demyx would be safe and Axel would have a chance. By proxy, so would Roxas.

My wings fluttered and I landed beside Demyx's crouching figure, his eyes staring blankly at the ground.

"Stay in this room. No matter what," I ordered him, my voice shaking. "You can't leave. Do you understand?"

He nodded his head, blinking once. Cupping his face in my hands, I looked at the greek letters in his irises as his eyes met mine. I hated this. Giving him a chaste kiss that he couldn't react to, and wouldn't remember, I exited my room. I had to get some distance before the others realized I'd hidden him. No doubt Kairi may notice I had his smell on my wings. Locking my door and placing a small ward around it, it was all I could do to protect him.

Down the hall, I found I was right that they were seeking me out. Riku's eyes were narrowed with annoyance, his fingers curled into fists. "Where is Demyx?"

"I already searched his mind, he doesn't know where Roxas is."

"You're lying," he hissed, taking my chin in his fingers. "You know exactly where he is."

I jerked from his touch, glaring at my fellow muse for allowing him to do as he pleased with me. We were supposed to be allies, but it seemed fate had other plans for us. Her eyes narrowed on me. I worried for a second that she smelled him on me. "Yes, I moved him out of the way. He doesn't know anything. He is of no concern or threat. Leave him be."

"Have you forgotten what we're doing here Namine? Don't you want Sora to be with us? Don't you want him to live?"

I didn't answer immediately, looking away from him. "You told me no one would get hurt when I agreed to this. You said Roxas would come willingly once we had Axel."

He stood up straight, crossing his arms.

"You didnt say _anything_ about Demyx or the others. Leave him alone," I fixed a glare on him, raising my wings protectively, ready to fight if I had to. Please don't make me...

"Let her go Riku," Kairi spoke up. "She's telling the truth. Demyx doesn't know anything."

They turned away from me, meaning for me to follow. I could hear Axel's roar from above, wondering if perhaps, this had come to an end. Please Roxas, don't make us destroy everything. Don't fight back. I knew the thought was in vain, but still I prayed, crossing my fingers in front of my heart and lowering my head as I followed behind my two companions.

The floor shook as part of the castle gave way, the roaring almost deafening. Seconds ticked by and I listened to the sound of innocent people crying and screaming outside. What had I done? Looking behind me to where I knew Demyx was safely hidden, I turned my attention upwards to the final sound of rocks falling from a ceiling high above us, threatening to crash it all to the ground. Axel... Demyx...

Roxas...

Please forgive my sins.

* * *

><p>Axel -Six Hours Earlier<p>

* * *

><p>Namine' approached me, looking unusually frail. I gave her a quick look over, nervousness was seeping out of every pore of her skin, she smelled of fear and saline. Her cheeks were tinted a soft pink, as if she'd been crying and she refused to meet my gaze. "If this is about Roxas, no I don't know where he is."<p>

"I know," she said softly, voice almost a whisper.

She stood there, twinging her fingers in front of her. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was a fragile piece of glass, about to break under the slightest touch. I knew however from Kairi, that no matter how delicate a muse appears, her powers are tenfold what you expect. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head, "Can I talk to you?"

I raised a brow and moved over, giving her room to sit down on the plush red couch in Roxas's room. She slipped into the spot easily as I closed my book, reveling in the sound of the pages slapping together with the force. "What is it?"

She took a deep breath and her lip trembled, I frowned. What was going on in that head of hers? "I've made a mistake I think."

I waited, letting her take her time as she collected her thoughts, looking at her hands, folded gently in her lap. Light filtered through her blonde hair, tossed perfectly over one shoulder and her blue eyes threw a drastic contrast over her pale complexion. Namine' had always been frail, ever since she'd arrived, looking more like an angel than human.

She hiccuped and I couldn't help the reaction I had as she raised her hands, crying into her fingers as she curled them into soft fists at her eyes. Wrapping an arm around her, I put a hand on her shoulder. Her hair had the lingering scent of several people, one of which was Demyx. "Namine' what's wrong."

"It's Sora," she said softly.

I was shocked, I had to admit. I had expected her to say something about Demyx, but instead the resident ghostly apparition that wandered the halls, always in a state of inbetween. I ran my hand across the back of her head, smoothing the silken hair there. The resemblance to her and Roxas was uncanny, and I think it was starting to mess with my head.

"He's not getting any better," she whispered. "Ansem always told us that if we tried hard enough. If we believed, maybe he'd come back to us."

"Oh Namine'," I whispered, pulling her closer to me. She curled up into my side, like a little doll that had been forgotten by time.

"Now there's only one way to save him before he completely disappears," she whispered.

There was a way to save Sora? No one had ever mentioned such a thing to me, so I had no idea. I closed my eyes and tried not to give her any false hope. Sora was destined to someday fade away, we all knew that. Trying to fight it was almost pointless. God I hated Ansem sometimes. Always trying to fill not only Namine's, but Riku and Kairi's heads with such one sided, wishful thinking. It was harmless at times, but others, it was almost cruel.

"Axel," she whispered, closing her eyes. I felt a ripple of power flutter across her skin, her hair falling as some features of her body shifted to that of her real self, ears vanishing into her head to form the owl like discs that allowed her to hear for literal miles. "I need your help."

I brushed a few of her bangs out of her face, looking down at her as her eyes met mine. I froze, trying automatically to fight against the wave of control that washed over my senses as I met the greek symbols in her eyes, reading their meaning instantly. I knew what was happening, but I didn't have the time to fight it as her control washed over mine, smothering my ability to think or feel.

"I'm so sorry Axel," she whispered as my mind vacated, trapping my conscious in a cage. Fighting against it, my fingers twitched slightly and I knew I could get control if she slipped for even a second. "I really am."

I heard the door open, but I was unable to turn my head to look at it. I did manage to lick my lips, unable to raise my head to acknowledge the new person in the room. I could, however, smell her. The floral smell that still lingered in her clothes gave her away almost instantly. Kairi.

I felt her hands lift my face and I was forced to match her gaze with mine. The cage strengthened and I felt Namine's power slip back, only controlling my emotions now. I couldn't speak or so much as breathe without one of their say so.

"Good job Namine," she said, pleased as I sat helpless in my own mind. "Now we go save Sora."

"Axel," Namine said to me and I was allowed to look at her, I could feel the greek patterns etched into my irises. It almost burned, itching and my eyes watered as they tattooed themselves into the delicate film of my retinas. "We need you to find Roxas."

No. No anything but that. Against my will, my body stood, towering to it's full height as I slipped onto my feet. I could feel my instincts piquing, catching the sound of almost every person in the castle, the smell of hundreds filled my mind as I became aware of them.

"While you're at it," Kairi said softly. I turned to face her, looking into her eyes for orders. "Dispose of any member of the Nobodys you find."

"No!" Namine' screeched. "You didn't say anything about that!"

"If you find Demyx." I wanted to scream. Don't make me do this. "Bring him to us, or kill him. If he fights back, make sure it's painful."

Oh god no. No. Please no.

"Go." Her order was absolute and I felt myself turn, eyes narrowing and my fangs extending as I made my way into the halls.

I could hear Namine screaming at Kairi, defending the others with all her might upon deaf ears. Kairi ignored her, leaving the blonde to her own devices as she followed me for a little while. I could smell someone nearby, but I wasn't sure who at first.

As my steps drew me closer to the offending smell of flowers, I knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Axel," he said as he tried to pass me, greeting. "Kairi." He smiled at her, she smiled back.

I felt my fingers clench around his throat, crushing.

Please god no. Kairi smirked as the Satyr struggled at first, fingers curling around my wrist and nails tearing at the fabric of my coat. "Axe-what...?"

"It is time you were judged," Kairi said behind me.

His blue eyes flickered to hers only seconds before he collided into a wall. I wanted to die as I felt my fist crunch against his face, every muscle tensed in my arm as I didn't hold back for a second. Namine's hold flickered for a second and I fought against Kairi's trying everything I had to try and force my way out of it. The Muse outdated my by centuries, adult long before I had even taken a breath and her power was overbearing. Erato, the muse of love and poetry, had sentenced these poor people to death...

I felt Marluxia's arm break in my arms as he tried to fight against me, but a Satyr was nothing if he wasn't on the soil. He had no power in these halls, the stone yielding him no comfort, only silence as it bit into his skin. I felt Namine's power wane completely, leaving me free to feel as I heard a few of his vertebrae pop. Smoothed out against the marble, he weakly looked up at me and I knew that it was coming to an end. With every ounce of my strength, I fought against Kairi's control.

"I'm sorry."

And his world went dark. Kairi's laugh of amusement made my blood run cold. "Be sure to use some of those fire powers you have. Make it interesting."

She turned and walked away, my own footsteps continuing on, Marluxia's colors tainting the dull sparkles of the floor, in my mind, I was shell shocked. I wanted to vomit, the smell of blood teasing my senses as I walked away, but I wasn't even allowed that luxury until later. There was more of them left and I begged and prayed they'd run, they'd leave Atlantis before I caught them. Larxene, Lexaues, Zexion, Vexen, and others didn't stand a chance against me, their power conditional or the transformation too long to use.

Compared to them, I was death walking among them. Flames coated my entire body, scalding to even me, the sound crackling in my ears. If only it was loud enough to block out the sounds of their cracking bones and tear of their flesh as I seared it from their body... eventually it all dulled into a ring, settling into my mind like a broken memory. Unable to fight her control anymore, I just let myself slip down into oblivion, ashamed at what I'd became.

Eventually, I could feel him. I felt his presence before he felt mine, his perfect blue eyes widening in horror as he saw what I'd became.

If I should survive this, please don't let me live. Roxas.

* * *

><p>AN: Aren't behind the scenes things fun?


End file.
